


the sun will shine on us again (one day)

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I have a fix-it written as well but that'll come in a few days, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, for now have the agnst, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: There was no other way out, no last resort. Not this time.MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT, DO NOT BLAME ME.





	the sun will shine on us again (one day)

“I, Loki, Prince of Asgard,” Loki swallowed, hesitating. “Odinson.” He looked back at Thor, begging him to understand, “Rightful king of Jotunheim, and god of Mischief, do hereby pledge my,” Thor, out of the corner of the youngest siblings eye, wore a confused look, “Undying,” and Thor’s eyes were widening, begging him to take that back, “fidelity.” Loki made a show of respect, bowing his head and breathing in deeply. 

Then he thrust the dagger upwards. 

He was stopped a few inches away from Thanos’s neck.

_ Damn _ it, he had been so  _ close _ .

“Undying, you say.” Thanos said softly, calmly, staring into his eyes like one would eye an insect. “You should have chosen your words more wisely.” Loki couldn’t stop the escape of the grunt of pain that escaped him as a large hand wrenched his arm away from Thanos’s neck. His dagger clattered to the ground. Thor began to struggle and Loki wished he’d run, somewhere, with the Asgardians maybe, like Thor had told him to, and the metal of the gauntlet surrounded his neck and  _ he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe  _ and he wasn’t on the ground and he kicked and twisted and turned and  _ it wouldn’t stop and he COULDN’T BREATHE  _ and Thor  _ screamed _ , 

“You will,” Loki gasped, “never be,”  and there was a roaring but he had to finish, “a  _ god _ .” Thanos’s face twisted and he felt something shift and then – 

Thor’s screams echoed across the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this the first time, transcribing it to my computer, and to writing this summary. I'm sure I will cry again once it is posted.  
> I'm so sorry. But I had to write it. 
> 
> (but he's gotta be back. Stabbing Thanos with a dagger? REALLY? THE SUN WILL SHINE AGAIN? GOD OF MISCHIEF? NOT APPEARING FOR SEVERAL MINUTES AFTER THE HULK THING? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE HE IS ACTUALLY DEAD?!


End file.
